


Day 10: Cats

by insertfandomjoke



Series: December Drabbles [10]
Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: December Drabble, Fluff, Gen, not christmassy, there's a cat involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 20:37:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13038951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insertfandomjoke/pseuds/insertfandomjoke
Summary: “What’s your favourite animal?” Roman asks Virgil.





	Day 10: Cats

“What’s your favourite animal?” Roman asks Virgil.

They’re sitting side-by-side on a two-person swing and are dragging their legs through the snow as they get it to rock back and forth. The question itself was out-of-the-blue but then again, Virgil knows to expect the unexpected when it comes to Roman.

“Why?” he replies, studying him with a sideways look that borders on suspicious.

The prince is almost offended by this. “Because!” he insists.

When no other explanation comes, Virgil knows resisting is futile and that he might as well get it over with. If he doesn’t, Roman would continue to bug him for the rest of the day, which is _not_ something he wants.

He shrugs. “Cats, I guess.”

Roman thinks back to when he, Logan, Patton and Thomas had ventured into Virgil’s room. A cat plushie had been sitting innocently on the couch, looking almost comically out of place among the doom-and-gloom aesthetic of the room.

He nods. “Makes sense.” Then he hops off the swing and tugs Virgil with him. Still holding onto the other’s hand, Roman all but drags him to the house.

They’re still in the mindscape, so as soon as they vacate the yard, it fades. Virgil doesn’t like that about Thomas’ mind, but he’s gotten used to it over the years.

“Why’d we leave all of a sudden?” Virgil asks once they’re in the safe, _permanent_ house.

“Because,” Roman begins, then waves his hand vaguely.

Virgil’s makes a frustrated noise. He’s about to ask again when a _meow_ sounds from behind him and he realises that Roman’s hand-waving was him summoning a _cat,_ not dismissing his question.

He spins around and sees a gorgeous tabby bouncing its way towards him. Virgil gasps, drops to his knees, and cries out a _“thank you!”_ before he returns to running his hands through the silky fur.

**Author's Note:**

> Please consider leaving kudos/comments! Thank you for reading.
> 
> Also, you should suggest names for the cat because it will return in a future drabble.


End file.
